Paranormal Activity: 5 Years Later
by BloodCurdlingScream
Summary: It's been 5 years since Katie have murdered her fiance, sister and brother-in-law. When a new young couple moves to Katie and Micha's appartment, the demon awakes, and he's hungry. Rated M for Blood, Language & Violence. R&R please!
1. Day 1

**This is my first fanfic ever! Please review, and if it sucks, let me know. I don't own the movie or Paramount Pictures, but I do own the characters I'm adding to the story XD. P.S: the entire story is Camera P.O.V.**

**Paranormal Activity: 5 years later – Chapter 1**

(The writer of this fanfic would like to thank the families of the deceased and SDPD for providing this footage).

(Day 1 – September 1st, 2011)

(12:00 PM. Camera turns on, showing a white blonde girl in a green bedroom. She has 2 small yet visible pink strands of hair, and 2 green. Her deep blue eyes are looking at the camera, with a beautiful smile)

Jenny: Hi, I'm Jenny. I'm 19 from California. I moved to this new place with my boyfriend Eddie a few weeks ago. For the past week some weird things are going on here. I don't really know how to explain it, but it's really scary. Let's go downstairs.

(Jenny picks the camera up, leaves the room and goes downstairs. The viewers are now aware that this is the house from the original Paranormal Activity. We see a young man with a pointy haircut and a black t-shirt playing a shooting game on a PS3)

Eddie: (looks completely unaware to Jenny's presence, shooting a group of people) Yea! You got owned, noobs! Headshot!

Jenny: Eddie, can you please say hi to the camera?

Eddie: (still not looking at Jenny) Hi, camera.

Jenny: (zooms on his face) come on! Leave the game for 5 minutes and look at the camera. Please!

Eddie: (grunts) Fine. (Looks at the camera) Wow, what's up with that giant camera?

Jenny: What? It's nothing too much.

Eddie: (looks at the camera, rolls his eyes and looks unhappy) how much does it cost?

Jenny: Forget it…

Eddie: How… Much…?

Jenny: 300$

Eddie: You… (Looks shocked) You spent 300$ on a fucking camera? You lost it!

Jenny: (Zooms out) Calm down, Ed. I thought it would be cool to see all those creepy things that are going around here the last few days. Looks, it's a really cool one (playing with the zoom, laughing)

Eddie: (shocking his head, chuckling) you are unbelievable. (He gives her a kiss. Taking the camera) OK, this is awesome. (Zooms on Jenny's face).

Jenny: Give it back.

Eddie: Say "please".

Jenny: (rolls her eyes, looking at the camera) please.

Eddie: Now, give the camera a kiss, baby.

Jenny: I'm not kissing a camera. You're nuts.

Eddie: Come on, one little kiss.

Jenny: No way.

Eddie: Fine. (Gives her the camera) Come on, show me pawning some noobs on "black ops". (Grabs joystick starts playing, shooting lots of enemies).

Jenny: (laughs) you are addicted to that stupid machine.

Eddie: (Looks at her) I'm not addicted to them. I'm in love with them.

Jenny: And what am I?

Eddie: (looks at her) you… you are a… (Looks at screen) oh crap, I just lost.

Jenny: (after a moment of silence) But seriously, you're not scared of all those footsteps noises and slamming doors, and electricity going on and off for no reason?

Eddie: It's probably one of those kids spying on you. You are just too hot.

Jenny: (in a questioning voice) you got a problem with that?

Eddie: No… I just think you are overreacting about a little kid that's stalking you and probably masturbating on a naked picture of you.

Jenny: (punches him in the arm) you are SO grouse!

Eddie: (laughs) no I'm not. You are (starts kissing her). (camera cuts off).

**3 Hours later**

(3:00 PM. Camera is showing Jenny in a tank top and sweat pants listening to some music from a laptop. The camera approaches her slowly).

Eddie: What are you doin, Jen?

Jenny: (takes out her headphones) I'm looking for something.

Eddie: What's that?

Jenny: Someone that can tell us what the hell is going on here.

Eddie: (Camera zooms on the screen) you're looking for a psychic?

Jenny: Well… I'm sure it's not a kid.

Eddie: (Camera is back on Jenny's face) you are completely insane. It's one of the kids here, or something.

Jenny: I don't know. Why would a kid do that? It would be a little weird for a kid.

Eddie: Hey, I used to spy on my English teacher when I was young. Kids do crazy things.

Jenny: Well, maybe you're right. But if it won't stop in a few days, were getting a psychic. OK?

Eddie: Fine.

(Camera catches a shadow that does not belong to any of the furniture's on the wall).

Jenny: That's weird…

Eddie: What?

Jenny: The music, it stopped.

Eddie: (trying not to laugh) that usually happens when the song is over, Jenny.

Jenny: (Looks at him, kinda mad) I'm serious. All I can hear is statics.

Eddie: Let me hear (taking the headphones) (the shadow looks like a human for a few seconds, and then it disappears).

Eddie: Here, it's all better. Probably the headphones are broken or something.

Jenny: Maybe. But, they are new. I bought them yesterday.

Eddie: Just forget it, let's watch TV or something. (Camera turns off).

**Sometime later**

(12:00 AM. We see Jenny adjusting the camera on a tripod. It's in the same location of the camera in the original PA. Eddie is lying on the bed, watching a random TV show).

Jenny: (with her tongue sticking out of her mouth) and… (Stops moving the camera) there. Now we can see anything that would try to get into our room. And we can hear if someone is downstairs.

Eddie: I still think you are overreacting about something completely normal.

Jenny: We'll see about that. (Laying on the bed, turning out the lights).

(Camera goes into fast forward. Stops at 3:16:45)

(For a few moments, nothing happens. Then, there is a voice of heavy footsteps, going slowly upstairs. The shadow of a human appears yet again on the door. It's simply there, not moving or doing anything. The shadows gender is unknown, but it's too big to be a kid. There are some whispers, too weak to determine their language. After a minute or so, the shadow slowly fades, and the heavy footsteps are back, when they reach the bottom of the stairs, they disappear).

(Jenny gets up for a sec, looks around for a moment or 2, and then goes back to sleep). (Camera fades out).

**Well, this is it. My very first fanfic. Hope you like it. When I'll have enough positive reviews, I'll upload the next chapter. I don't know how much is enough, but you'll know when :P oh, and let me know if there are any typos.  
><strong>


	2. Day 3

**Second chapter is on. I hope I lived to your expectations XD don't like, don't read. If you do like it, please comment :P**

(Day 3 – September 3rd, 2011)

(9:16 AM. Camera turns on. Eddie is watching TV and Jenny is behind the camera.)

Jenny: Well, after we looked at what happened 2 nights ago, we called a psychic, and he is coming today in about 2 hours. Are you excited, Eddie?

Eddie: (looks at Jenny) I still think you should have called a shrink instead of a psychic.

Jenny: (sounds offended) are you calling me crazy?

Eddie: (looks her in the eyes, touches her) no. I just think you are a bit paranoid. You'll see there is nothing wrong with this house.

Jenny: Let the psychic decide. (Camera fades out)

**2 Hours later**

(11:30 AM. Camera shows Jenny and Eddie sitting hugged and watching TV when the doorbell rings. Jenny runs to the door and Eddie takes the camera. The door opens and 2 men enter. One of them looks 30 with long blonde hair, and the other one is bold with sunglasses and a short beard. He looks much older, about 45)

Andy: (the guy with the long hair) Hi. I'm Andy Black and this is Bob Riggs. We are the psychic and the demonologist you guys called.

Jenny: Hi. I'm Jenny and this is my boyfriend Eddie. Please come in.

(They all seat on the sofas.)

Andy: So, tell us what's going on.

Jenny: (Sounds nervous) ok. Me and Eddie are dating for 5 years. We moved here about 2 months ago. And a few days after we moved there have been all kinds of strange things.

Andy: what kind of strange things?

Eddie: Well, there were some strange noises, we sometimes hear footsteps in the hall during the night, and sometimes, electrical appliances go on and off for no reason.

Andy: Has any of this happened to either of you at any point before? Anything like that?

Jenny: Never. (Eddie agrees)

Andy: Well, if it is a paranormal entity, it's either a ghost or a demon. I'm guessing it's a demon, since the demons are usually more offensive then the ghosts. The demons are beings of pure evil. They want to hurt you and make you lose your minds. The more intelligent of them will try to use pranks to mess with you. We'll have to look around the house to determine what it is.

Jenny: Ok (shows them to the kitchen).

Eddie: (Grabs her and drags her to the side) they sound like 2 loonies, Jenny. It sounds like a mistake.

Jenny: (Rolls her eyes) Shut up. And don't even _think_ about calling them loonies (goes to the kitchen and Eddie follows her).

Jenny: Well, usually here we got things like the ice maker and garbage disposal going on and off. And the lights went crazy 2 weeks ago.

Andy: (looks around) I see. And why haven't you called anyone about it before? Police? IEC?

Jenny: Well, Eddie thinks this whole thing is just a hormone-driven neighbor kid.

Eddie: It makes more sense than ghosts or demons, isn't it?

Andy: Trust me. Demons and ghosts are real. (To Jenny) Can we go upstairs?

Jenny: Sure.

(They head upstairs to the bedroom. While Jenny talks to Andy about what happens during the nights, Eddie shows Bob all the technological part – the camera, etc.)

(They all fail to notice a girl, right in the hall. She comes and goes so fast the camera barley catches her. The girl's long brown hair covers her face, and there is a big stain on her tank top.)

Andy: (They head towards the living room) Well, after hearing your stories, there is no doubt it is a demon. Because Bob is the specialist, I'll let him do the talking.

Bob: (His voice sounds deep and intelligent) Well, demons come in all kind of shapes and sizes. The more intelligent they are the stronger and more sophisticated they will get. The demon I believe is in this house is a Glabrezu. This is one of the most powerful demons. He feeds on negative energy, so the madder you get or the more you fight, the stronger he gets. He offers mortals wealth and power, in exchange for something, usually a blood relative. If the deal takes too long to complete, the demon will harass the people who made the deal and their relatives until it is complete. Some Glabrezu possess a body, kill the people the trader is closest to, and then claim a household as their own. I guess he is here, and he wants to banish you for invading his territory. Did he try to create contact with you?

Jenny: (Sounds really nervous, and stutterer a little) W-Well, I-I think I heard it w-whispering my name in my ear a few times.

Eddie: It's probably me saying your name while I was asleep.

Jenny: H-Hearing you saying my name from the other side of the bed is one thing. I-I heard him say my name and some o-other things. I think he said "Katie", and maybe it-it said "sanguis". What does it means?

Bob: Well… in Latin… it means "slaughter". (Jenny's eyes widen).

Eddie: Well, we can sell the house and move, right?

Bob: It will do you no good. He already marked you as a target. You need to try and ignore it, since it's too strong to exorcise.

Jenny: (Looks a lil freaked out) B-B-But how can I s-stay in this house with a fucking demon in my house?

Andy: Wow, calm down. Look, if you won't fight, it might leave you. Demons usually don't torture anyone that has nothing to do with the trader.

Eddie: Well, maybe we can get an Ouija board and ask him to leave?

Bob: You DON'T want to use the Ouija board. It's like wearing a shirt that says "Hey, demon, here's a nice piece of meat". Once you'll use it, he will go berserk, and he'll kill both of you. Whatever you do, don't push him.

Eddie: Ok…

Andy: Well, we will get going. If there is any kind of problem, you got our numbers. Just let us know and we will be right there.

Jenny: Ok, thank you so much for your help.

Andy: (With a smile) Hey, that's what we are here for. (They both go to the door and leave).

Eddie: Well, that was a waste of time...

Jenny: What do you mean? They helped us a lot. If we won't argue or get mad it might go away.

Eddie: Yea, but now you'll get all paranoid about it. And we barley argue anyway.

Jenny: Well, at least now I know I'm not crazy.

Eddie: Not crazy cause two dudes told you this house is haunted?

Jenny: No, cause two people who studied this subject told me their opinion.

Eddie: Whatever. I'm gonna go to the pool. You wanna come?

Jenny: Sure, I'll just go put on my bikini.

Eddie: Ok.

(Eddie puts down the camera in a way it's pointing at the stairs, takes off his shirt and runs to the pool. There is a huge splash moments later, which makes Jenny laugh.)

(Jenny goes upstairs, and locks the door to the bedroom)

(A moment after, there is a girl coming from the hall and going slowly toward the camera. She has long brown hair, which covers her face, and her white tank top is covered in some kind of magenta-colored stain. She stares at the camera, her face showing no emotion, for a few moments. Then, she heads back upstairs.)

(The second she disappears, Jenny comes out, wearing an extremely hot rainbow colored bikini. She grabs the camera and heads to the pool. The second she comes out, Eddie does a cannonball and the splash hits Jenny, which is now soaking wet.)

Jenny: EDDIE YOU BASTERD! I'M GONNA FUCKING KILL YOU!

(Jenny puts the camera away, and then jumps into the water. She chases Eddie around the pool. Then, He grabs her in a hug, and they kiss and laugh. The camera then cuts off.)

**Night Time**

(2:13 AM. Both Jenny and Eddie are fast asleep. Suddenly, Jenny screams and wakes up.)

Eddie: What's the matter, baby?

Jenny: I-I-I-I-I heard s-s-something next to my ear. P-P-Please come see it.

(As Eddie approaches the door, it slams suddenly, causing them both to jump. When Eddie gets closer, there are huge banging noises coming from downstairs. Jenny begins to cry. Eddie holds her tight as the banging's go on and on for 10 minutes. Then, they suddenly stop.)

Eddie: I'm gonna go see what's going on down there.

Jenny: (Now hysterical): N-N-N-No! Please don't go, Eddie. Please!

(Eddie grabs the camera and slowly going downstairs, calling for anyone. When no one answers, he returns upstairs and looks at the alarm).

Eddie: That's funny. The alarm is neutralized, but all the power is still on, so the power couldn't drop. I'll check that in the morning.

(He puts the camera on the tripod, and they go to sleep. A minute after, the blanket near Jenny's side starts to move…)

Well, this is it. Hope you liked. Read and please comment. Soon all my tests will be over and I'll probably start to upload chapters like once a week. P.S Andy is based on Randy Rhoads (R.I.P), and Bob is based on Rob Halford.


	3. Day 5

**Hello again people. Sorry it took me so long to upload another chapter. It took me forever to think about the entire plot. Hope you like it.**

(Day 5 – September 5th, 2011)

(1:25 pm. Camera is showing Jenny sitting by the poolside talking to the camera)

Jenny: I've decided I need to talk to someone about what is going on here. Since Eddie won't listen, I decided to talk to the camera. I know Eddie says its bullshit, and it's some random horny kid from around here, but I know it's that demon thing. And I know that demonologist said it's haunting the house, but I think it's after me.

(Jenny can't hold her feelings and begins to cry. She fails to notice Katie is standing behind her.)

Jenny: I, I keep having nightmares, every night since we got here. It's always about a girl. And she has a white top, but it's always covered in blood, and she tries to stab me with a big knife. And whenever she does it, it starts all over again. I can't take it anymore!

(Suddenly, Katie jumps on Jenny, and throws her into the water. Then, she jumps in and starts to drown her. Jenny screams and tries to break free, but fails. After a moment, Jenny floats on her belly, looks dead. Katie then disappears.)

(After a moment, Eddie comes running and jumps into the water. After a moment of silence, Eddie drags Jenny's body to the poolside. He starts to give her CPR and after a moment she pukes a chunk of water mixed with some vomit. She starts to cough, releasing a few more chunks of blood and puke.)

Eddie: what the hell happened?

Jenny: (Sounds hysterical) I don't know! I was just here, talking to the camera, and suddenly something grabbed me and threw me to the water. I tried to break free but it kept me underwater. Next thing I know, I'm here gasping for air.

Eddie: Are you sure you didn't just have a cramp?

Jenny: (Now a little madder) No, cause I felt someone _pushing__ me __down_.

Eddie: Ok, just forget about it. Let's just head inside. (Camera fades out)

**1 hour later**

(Eddie sits in his room while Jenny is downstairs. Eddie talks to the camera)

Eddie: I got a secret that I need to tell and I feel like I'll lose my mind if I won't share it with someone. I can't tell it to Jenny, she'll go mental. There is no easy way to say this, but before we moved here, the owner told me about the things that happened here. I know this chick Katie went mental and went on a killing rampage. And I know she used to live here with her fiancé, before she killed him. But I was sure she told me that as a joke, or to scare me. But I looked this story up, and that shit is real. Maybe now that chick wants the house? (Eddie, for the first time, looks helpless) I mean, this is my house. I bought this house with my hard earned money. But I don't wanna be dragged out of here in a body bag… Well, if these things go extreme, I'll tell Jenny. Until then I'll keep my mouth shut. She got too paranoid anyway.

(Suddenly, there is a screaming noise from downstairs, and Jenny comes running upstairs, shutting the door behind her and locking it. Then she slowly falls into the ground. She is crying and shacking.)

Eddie: (Looks shocked) Baby, what's wrong?

(Jenny refuses to talk. She is shivering and crying her eyes out. Eddie goes and hugs her. After a few minutes, she starts talking, but her voice is hysterical, and she stutterers heavily)

Jenny: I-I-I-I-I-I-I s-s-saw someone s-s-standing next to me.

Eddie: What are you talking about?

Jenny: (still hysterical) I was in the living room, watching some TV, and suddenly the picture got all unfocused and blurry. And then I felt someone touching me.

Eddie: And…?

Jenny: (Starts to stutter again) I t-t-turned around, c-c-cause I thought it w-was you. And then, I s-s-saw a girl.

Eddie: You saw a girl?

Jenny: (Nods) Yea. B-B-But she had s-s-something on her shirt. It was a b-b-big r-red stain.

Eddie: (sounds panicked, but he hides it with skeptic) so, a girl with a red stain on her shirt stood at the living room starring at you?

Jenny: (Now she sounds a little mad) I-I'm not lying! It really happened!

Eddie: Well, let me take a look.

Jenny: N-N-No. Please stay here.

(Eddie ignores her and goes down. After a moment he heads back up after finding nothing).

Eddie: There was no one there.

Jenny: (Looks shocked) are you sure?

Eddie: Positive. Maybe you got a fever or something (Placing his hand on her forehead). You are a little warm. Get in bed and I'll bring you some hot tea. (Eddie goes downstairs.)

Eddie: Shit. I'll talk to my friend. Maybe he can help…

**Night time**

(1:13 AM. Camera is showing Jenny and Eddie asleep. Suddenly, Katie walks into the room. She stands near Jenny's side of the bed. The camera then goes into fast forward till 3:15. Katie then leaves the room. When Katie heads downstairs, there is a loud banging, much louder than it should be.)

(After half an hour, Eddie gets up and walked to the bathroom. Suddenly, Jenny gets up.)

Eddie: (Out of frame) everything ok baby?

(Jenny ignores him and starts walking downstairs)

Eddie: Jenny! Hey, Jenny.

(Eddie grabs his camera and chases after her. He grabs her hand, but she shakes him off)

Jenny: (Screams) leave me alone!

Eddie: Wow, chill baby. Why are you up? It's 3 am.

(Jenny ignores him and starts walking toward the door)

Eddie: (grabs her arm again) Jenny, what the hell are you doing? Let's go inside it's freezing outside!

Jenny (in an angry tone) I told you to leave me. (Shakes him off) Just leave me alone.

Eddie: Jenny, come on. Don't go out. It's like, minus million degrees.

Jenny: I'm fine. Just go away.

Eddie: I'm not letting you go outside. You'll catch something.

(While Jenny opens the door and starts leaving toward the swimming pool, Eddie puts the camera away. Then, he runs and grabs Jenny from behind. After a moment of struggle, Jenny shakes him off and throws him away, a lot stronger then a fragile girl like her should.)

(Eddie rises, and while Jenny is almost at the pool, Eddie throws something at her. She stands for a second when the item hits her, and then she collapses on the floor. Eddie grabs the camera and runs toward her)

Eddie: (In a worried voice) Jenny? (Starts shacking Jenny) Hey, Jenny, wake up.

Jenny: (Waking up after a few moments) what? I'm trying to sleep.

Eddie: What the fuck happened?

Jenny: (With a confused look) what the hell are you talking about? (looks around) What the… Where the hell am I? How did I get here?

Eddie: You don't remember?

Jenny: No. What are you talking about?

Eddie: You mean you don't remember you walking out of the room? Me trying to stop you? And you turning into some kind of superwomen and throwing me away?

Jenny: I have no idea what you are talking about.

Eddie: Well, I woke up in the middle of the night to use the toilet, and then you woke up. I called you, but you completely ignored me and started walking downstairs. I tried to stop you from going outside, but you insisted. And then I tried to hold you, but somehow you got superpowers and threw me…

Jenny: Wait, what?

Eddie: I grabbed you from behind and tried to pull you inside, but then you grabbed me and threw me away like some kind of Wonder Woman. And then, and even I don't know why, I threw my crucifix at you, and you just collapsed to the ground.

Jenny: (Looks completely shocked) I don't know. All I remember is having the worst nightmares I ever had, and then waking up here with you pointing the camera at me.

Eddie: Well, just head back to sleep. I'll be there in a moment.

Jenny: Ok… Night, baby (she kisses him on the chick and then walks back into the house).

Eddie: (Looks at the camera) fuck. I didn't know this shit will go that extreme. I'll tell Jenny about it the first time I can.

(Eddie goes back inside, then places the camera on the tripod and heads back to sleep). (Hugs Jenny) good night babe.

(They slowly fall back to sleep. A few moments later, there is a big shadow forming at the door. It is not really a shadow; it's more of a shadowy figure. The figure looks like a huge human. It looks too big for the room, and has 2 pairs of arms, yet one of them is much bigger than the other. It has overgrown horns, and his head has a bit of a wolf like look. There are two spots, about where his eyes are suppose to be, and they glow with a dark, cold red light)

**Well, this is my third chapter. Hope you enjoyed this fine master piece. Please comment and don't worry, next chapters will be on soon. And they are going to blow your fucking mind :)**


	4. Day 7

**Greetings, people! Time for another chapter. Sorry it took me so long. I'll try to upload more chapters soon. I'm being overwhelmed by school, relationship, another possible fanfic and a script for a movie. Anyway, enjoy.**

(Day 7 – September 7th 2011)

(9:00 am. Camera fades in, showing Eddie, who looks nervous)

Eddie: So, today I've decided to tell Jenny about what's going on around here recently. I hope she won't freak out on me.

(Eddie walks downstairs, and the camera is pointed at Jenny. Jenny is looking at her Laptop. The camera slowly approaches her)

Eddie: Hey, Jen, can I talk to you for a sec?

Jenny: (Putting the Laptop away) sure, what is it? (Sitting on the couch when Eddie places the camera in front of her)

Eddie: Look, Jenny, there is something I need to tell you…

Jenny: (Looks at Eddie's worried face) Baby, what is it?

Eddie: Well, I sort of, kinda, _maybe_, knew about what's happening here all along…

Jenny: What do you mean?

Eddie: All those banging and stuff. I sort of knew about this all along and didn't wanna scare you…

Jenny: (Sounds pissed) wait, you _knew_ about this all along? Seriously?

Eddie: (Defensively) I did it for you! I knew you would freak out and I thought this would be better to both of us…

Jenny: Better? How does getting the crap scarred out of me every night is better?

Eddie: I never knew it would stick to us. I thought it was done after what happened here…

Jenny: And what exactly happened here?

Eddie: (Taking a deep breath) well, there were two sisters that were hunted by a demon. And to make the long story short, 5 years ago the demon possessed one of them, and she killed her sister, stole her baby and vanished.

Jenny: (Sounds amused) Eddie, that was the most retarded story I have ever heard you tell me…

Eddie: Well, I'll prove it to you. (Camera fades out)

**Sometime later**

(1:28 pm. The camera is showing Jenny in front of the Laptop and looks completely shocked)

Eddie: Well, this was the story. You see? I'm not lying!

Jenny: (Looks absolutely shocked and terrified) so, y-you wanna t-tell me that this… This… This _thing_ is here?

Eddie: Probably… And we need to find a way to either get the demon out of here or out of Katie.

Jenny: But… How the hell are we going to do it?

Eddie: Well, I got something for you. Give me one sec.

(Eddie puts the camera in front of Jenny and runs upstairs. He comes back with a Ouija board. Jenny screams and jumps)

Jenny: Eddie, What the fuck?

Eddie: What's the matter?

Jenny: What's the matter? You know what the fucking matter is! Bob and Andy told us not to bring this thing here!

Eddie: Are you seriously gonna listen to those Lunatics?

Jenny: They know about this better than you do! For fuck's sake, Eddie, Why you can't listen?

Eddie: Baby, chill!

Jenny: I won't chill. Fuck you!

(Jenny walks upstairs angrily and slams the door)

Eddie: Well, that went smoothly… (Camera Fades)

**2 hours later**

(3:30 pm. Jenny is with the camera, lying on her belly. She looks like she cried a few moments ago)

Jenny: I can't believe he brought this… thing in here. They told us not to. It's worse enough with all the things that are already happening here… I know he doesn't mean to hurt me, but I know this is not helping… Well, maybe I should…

(There is a noise of a glass breaking downstairs. Jenny gets up and walks toward the door. When she tries to open it, there is a crushing sound, and 2 big knives are impaled through the door, right where Jenny's throat and belly were. She screams and jumps back)

Jenny: Oh my god!

(When Jenny approaches the door again, there is a large bang, like a huge thing is trying to break through the door. The room is quaking. There are growling and roaring sounds. Jenny sits on the ground, crying and screaming. After a moment or so, the quakes stop. Jenny slowly gets up, gets the phone and calls Eddie)

Jenny: Eddie… Come on Eddie, pick up! Eddie, It's me. Come back here the second you get the message. This is urgent!

(Jenny slowly walks to the door. She reaches out to the door knob and slowly opens the door. When she looks at the door, she gasps when she sees something carved on the door. The word "Aliquam" appears on half the door, and looks like someone made it with an animal's claws. Jenny slowly walks downstairs, camera pointed at the living room. Katie is standing there, completely still. Suddenly, she looks at Jenny, which immediately runs to the room and locks the door. There is the sound of heavy footsteps walking upstairs, and then silence)

(Jenny slowly opens the door and looks around. When she doesn't see anyone she walks outside. She looks around, failing to see anything. She turns back to see Katie standing right in front of her. Jenny screams, and then knocked down by Katie, whose lips are gone and her mouth is filled with long sharp teeth. The camera falls on the ground, showing Jenny desperately trying to prevent Katie from biting her. Katie roars, trying to get as close to her as possible. Eventually, she bites Jenny on the left shoulder, causing her to scream in agony. Katie roars, blood floating from her mouth with a devilish smile. Suddenly, Katie slowly fades into thin air, leaving Jenny lying on the ground, crying, bleeding and twitching) (Camera fades out)

**1 hour later**

(4:45 pm. Camera fades in to Jenny lying on the ground, not moving. There is the sound of a door opening, and Eddie gets into the house)

Eddie: Honey, I'm home! (Starts walking around the house) Jenny? Jenny! Come out, come out, wherever you are!

(Eddie walks upstairs, suddenly finding Jenny)

Eddie: Holy shit! Jenny! (Runs to her, slowly looking at her)

Eddie: Jenny? Hey, Jenny, can you hear me? (Slowly touching her, looking for a response)

(When she is not responding, he commences CPR, which eventually causes Jenny to move slightly. Eddie Lets out a sigh of relief, and runs to the bathroom. Jenny slowly opens her eyes, trying to get up. She gets up a little, letting out a slight cry of pain and laying back down. Eddie gets back with some bandages. He wraps Jenny's shoulder, than takes her out of the frame. After a few minutes, the camera is turned off)

**2 hours later**

(7:00 pm. Camera shows Eddie and a guy sitting on a porch, drinking beer)

Eddie: So, thanks for letting us stay here for the night man.

Jake: No problem . So, are you going to tell me why you brought Jenny here bandaged and unconscious?

Eddie: Not yet man. I promise I will, when time is right.

Jake: (Laughs) you sound like a bad action movie.

(They both laugh. Eddie gets up, grabs the camera and goes to Jenny. She is lying in bed, looks completely unfocused. The bandage on her shoulder is all red)

Eddie: Hey Jenny, got a sec?

(Jenny nods, looks really weak)

Eddie: How are you feeling?

Jenny: Like someone ripped out my hand… this hurts… (Trying to get into a sitting position, letting out a cry of pain)

Eddie: (Putting his hand on her healthy shoulder) don't worry, I got some good news. I got us to meet with Ali.

Jenny: Really? When?

Eddie: In 2 days.

Jenny: Where?

Eddie: The San Diego Mental Hospital.

Jenny: Wait, she is in a mad house?

Eddie: Well, apparently she was arrested for possession of both drugs and alcohol, and tried to commit suicide, twice. So she got 10 years in there…

Jenny: Oh my god… So, are you sure it's safe?

Eddie: Sure. There will be guards ready and it won't take too long. I just wanna ask her if she knows how to get rid of that demon…

Jenny: Ok.

Eddie: You should go to sleep baby, I'll come to bed soon.

Jenny: Ok. Night baby (Kissing Eddie, going to sleep)

(The camera is then turned off)

**Night Time**

(1:07 am. Jenny and Eddie are asleep in a new room. Jenny moves a lot and suddenly she gets up. She looks around her, scared, and then she starts crying. Eddie gets up, looking at Jenny)

Eddie: (Hugging her) what's wrong baby?

Jenny: (Through her tears) I… I had another nightmare.

Eddie: (Hugging her closer) don't worry baby, It'll be just fine…

Jenny: Please don't let me back in there… Please!

Eddie: Don't worry baby. I won't let anything happen to you, I promise.

Jenny: I love you baby… (Kissing him on the chick, going back to sleep)

Eddie: Love you too… (Moving his hand through her hair and on her hand, slowly falling asleep)

(Most of the night goes by with nothing else special. Yet, in 4:09 am, there is a demonic sound whispering)

Demon: Non exitum… uiam nullam… Animae invasores reputabuntur mihi… Et reddam… (Voice slowly fades away)

(Camera slowly fades)

**Well, here is the forth chapter. If you liked it, please leave me a review. If you hated it, please tell me what do you hate and maybe I'll change it. I wanna thank everyone for your reviews. It makes me feel good when I see how much you like it :)**


	5. Day 9

**Hello people! Sorry I haven't updated in so long. I'm uploading this chapter, but the next one will come as soon as I can. School is overwhelming me, and the finals are in a month :( Anyway, enjoy :)**

(Day 9 – September 9th, 2011)

(8:30 am. Camera fades in, showing Jenny sitting in bed. Her bandages look new, like they were recently replaced.)

Eddie: So baby, are you ready to hit the road?

Jenny: Baby, I'm tired. Maybe we'll just stay here or something?

Eddie: No way! I saw how you were 2 days ago. We can't let it keep going anymore. Come on, babe. Let's just do it.

(Jenny just grunts, and tries to get up, but then gets back down)

Jenny: (Raising both her hands, eyes closed) Carry me.

Eddie: (Laughs) Okay baby.

(Eddie puts down the camera and lifts Jenny. He slowly starts walking toward the door.)

Eddie: Baby, were you snacking on some extra chocolates when I wasn't looking?

Jenny: (Hitting him on his back, giggling) Shut up.

(When they go downstairs, there is a shadow on the wall next to the open door. The shadow slowly puts on a form of a female human, while there are whispering voices that sound like they are coming from the shadow itself)

Demon: Non evadere mihi… Hoc finire … Mox … Est futurus non magis.

(After a moment, the voices fade, and the shadow is also gone. Eddie walks into the room, looking around. When he doesn't see anything, he grabs the camera, which turns off.)

**2 hours later**

(10:20 am. Camera shows Jennie, in a black sweatshirt and jeans, and Eddie, in a black T that says "Defenders of the Faith" and shorts driving on a highway)

Jenny: (Holding the camera) so, what are we going to do?

Eddie: Well, we'll talk to her, and see if we can use her to help us get rid of this… Demon.

Jenny: Ok. Do you have any idea how are we going to do this?

Eddie: I have no idea. We'll just get there and see what happens.

Jenny: (Grunts) ok.

Eddie: Are you okay baby? (Looks worried)

Jenny: Yea. It's just that my head still hurts. A lot…

Eddie: Well, lets' just stop here at this diner to get some breakfast.

(Jennie and Eddie get out of the car and go into a place that seems almost empty. When they get inside, they see only a white black-haired girl, around her mid 20's, at the counter, and a black man with white hair and a mustache in a white robe drinking coffee. They go and grab a seat. The lady comes to their table. She is smiling and seems really happy for some reason.)

Alice: Hello, my name is Alice. How can I help you?

Eddie: I'll take coffee, black, and she'll take the same.

Alice: (Writes it down) sure. It would be ready in 5 minutes. (Walks away) Do you need anything else, Josh?

Josh: No, it's okay. I'm good.

Eddie: Are you feeling better babe?

Jenny: (Looks really tired) I don't know… My head feels like it's gonna explode.

Eddie: And how is your…?

Jenny: (Rubbing her left hand) it's okay... Still hurts a little…

Eddie: Well, don't worry. It's going to be over soon. I hope…

(Alice is back with 2 cups of coffee. She looks at the camera and smiles.)

Alice: So, what's up with the camera?

Eddie: It's nothing. It's just…

(Eddie stops and looks shocked. Then, Jenny starts shaking and crying)

Eddie: Baby, what's wrong?

(Jenny falls on her knees, and starts screaming. Her eyes are closed, her hands are pressed against her ears and she is shaking and screaming)

Jenny: Let me go! Get off me! Leave me alone!

Eddie: (Puts the camera down) Baby, what is it?

(Alice runs away, and after a moment of screaming and crying, Jenny falls to the ground, laying there, not moving.)

Eddie: (falls to the ground, grabbing her) Oh shit! Is there a doctor in here?

Josh: (Runs toward Jenny, starts doing CPR) give me some space!

(Eddie grabs the camera and walks to the other side of the dinner. Alice walks to him)

Alice: What happened?

Eddie: She is just really tired. I don't know. I'm sorry about it.

Alice: (Smiling) its okay. Don't worry.

Josh: (Signals Eddie) it's okay, you can come.

(Eddie walks to Jenny, who got up, but looks really terrified)

Josh: She is okay. She just had a little panic attack. Do you know maybe something that caused that?

Eddie: No, she just worked a lot recently, she is probably exhausted.

Josh: Okay. She is going to be just fine. She just shouldn't make any kind of hard efforts.

Eddie: (Grabs the camera) No problem. Come on baby, let's go. Thanks for the coffee!

Alice: Please come back soon!

Eddie: (Grabbing Jenny's hand and starts leaving) we will.

(They both get into the car. Eddie looks at Jenny, who looks shocked)

Eddie: Okay, what the fuck just happened?

Jenny: I don't know!

Eddie: What do you mean you don't know?

Jenny: I don't know, I just felt like someone is grabbing me and chocking me. And I panicked.

Eddie: Are you sure you can come to the mad house?

Jenny: (Taking a deep breath) I think I can. Let's just get this over with. (Camera is turned off)

**Sometime later**

(12:03 am. Jenny and Eddie are at the front desk of a building with white walls. The lady at the desk has curly, brown hair, and she looks at a computer)

Eddie: Excuse me?

Lady: Yes, how can I help you?

Eddie: Yes. We are here to meet Ali Rey.

Lady: I see. Well, she will be waiting inside. 3rd door to your left.

Eddie: Thanks.

(Eddie and Jenny walk toward a guy in green scrubs)

Joe: I guess you are Eddie?

Eddie: And you must be Joe.

Joe: Yea. So look: Most of the time, Ali is a nice girl. She acts a lot like a 11 years old girl. But she sometimes gets all kind of "paranoia" attacks. She keeps saying something about a demon, and something about her brother. If she gets aggressive or tries to hurt herself, use this and we will be inside before you'll know it (He hands them a button the size of a fist that says "Help").

Eddie: Thank you. (To Jenny) Ready babe? (She nods, and they walk inside)

(They walk into a white room, which looks like it is made for 5 years old. The room is packed with toys, mostly dolls. There is one bed at the corner, and 3 pictures standing on a night table. There is a girl that looks like she is in her mid 20's, sitting next to a big pile of dolls, hugging a big teddy bear. She is very thin and pale, and her hair looks like she cuts it by herself with safety scissors. As Jenny and Eddie close the door and walk in, Ali starts talking to the bear)

Ali: (in a pretty high voice, like a little girl's voice) Teddy, have I told you about my brother Hunter? He is so cute! I just love him. (Leans closer to him, as if she tried to understand what he says, than pulls back) he went on a trip with Aunty Katie. He'll be back soon.

Jenny: (Looking at Eddie, than at Ali) Em… Ali?

Ali: (Ignoring them) oh yes, daddy and Kristi went with them. They told me they will bring me a present. I can't wait!

(Jenny walks closer. When she is mere inches away from Ali, something changes. Ali starts rocking back and forth, holding the bear even closer, and begins to mumble in her normal voice)

Ali: Dead… They're dead! Just laying on the couch, watching the TV, then boom! She won't get me. I won't let her get me. She took him! (Screams) SHE TOOK MY LITTLE BROTHER!

(Ali then lies on her side, hugging the bear as tight as she can, and starts crying loudly. Jenny jumps back when she hears the screams, but after a few seconds she comes closer and tries to touch Ali, which doesn't react. Jenny gets closer and hugs Ali, while Eddie just stands near the door and watches)

Jenny: (Slowly stroking Ali's hair, holding her tight) There there, Ali. It's okay. Don't worry.

(After a few moments, Ali calms down, and looks at Jenny and Eddie, with a surprised look on her face)

Ali: (In her young voice, tries to get away from Jenny's grasp) who are you?

Jenny: (Letting her go, Getting up) I'm Jenny, and this is my boyfriend Eddie. We wanted to talk to you.

Ali: (Looks surprised, than looks at Eddie) I don't know you.

Eddie: You don't know us, but we know you. We wanted to talk to you about what happened 5 years ago.

Ali: (Looks back at Jenny, then holds her teddy bear) what happened 5 years ago?

Eddie: You know; your house, Katie, Dan, Kristi, Hunter, the demon…

Ali: (Shivers for a moment, than sounds a little panicked) D-Demon? What demon?

Eddie: The demon that took over Katie and made her kill Micah and Kristi and your dad. The demon that took Hunter away. Don't pretend like you don't know.

Jenny: Eddie, relax…

(Ali stares at the ground, than starts breathing fast, and looks at Jenny)

Ali: How do you know about him? Did he send you? He did, he wants to end me. (Starts rocking back and forth) I survived, yes, I made it. And now she wants to end the job!

Jenny: (Looks worried, gets on her knees) Ali, calm down. We are not here to hurt you. We wanna help you.

Ali: H-Help me?

Jenny: Yes. That demon, he is haunting us. He did THIS to me.

(Jenny takes off her sweater and her bandages, showing Ali the bite marks, which look fresh and deep. Ali jumps back, and grabs her Teddy tight)

Ali: W-W-What's that?

Jenny: (Dressing up) your dear aunt gave it to me 2 days ago. You have to help us!

Ali: I don't know how to help you! All I know is that my dad used some kind of ceremony that…

Eddie: That…?

Ali: Oh, I see where this is going! You want to send him to me, don't you?

Eddie: No we don't! We just want to get this fucking thing out of our lives!

Jenny: (Holds Ali's hands, looking her in the eyes) Please, Ali. We promise we won't send it to you.

Ali: (Takes a deep breath) Okay. I know my dad took a cross, and when it touched Kristi, she went berserk, and then the demon got out of her and into Katie. I think if you'll do that, you'll be safe.

Jenny: (Hugging Ali) I promise you I'll try to get you out of here, and maybe then you'll move in with us. Right, Ed? (Looking at the camera)

Eddie: Yea, sure. Thank you so much for helping us, Ali. We'll visit you as soon as we can.

Ali: (Returning to her young personality, smiling) You wanna play with me? (Looking at the teddy)

Eddie: I don't know if we should. It's a pretty long ride home, and…

Jenny: (Cutting him off) Eddie, we can stay here an hour or something. It's gonna be fine. (Starts tickling Ali, which laughs hysterically. Eddie laughs and turns off the camera)

**Night time**

(Eddie and Jenny are at the kitchen. Jenny holds the camera, and Eddie holds a cross in front of his face, eyes closed, praying)

Eddie: Jesus Christ, my savior, aid me. Remove the demon that haunts us. Help me with your grace and power. Give me the light and power you posses to remove this blasphemy from this household, and may your light shine upon me as I banish that demon back to hell. Amen. (Eddie looks at Jenny, smiling)

Eddie: Now all we need to do is wait…

Jenny: Eddie, I'm scared.

Eddie: (Hugs her) don't worry, baby. I promise you we will be just fine.

Jenny: I don't think I can do this, Ed. Isn't there another way?

Eddie: I know it's hard, but…

(Suddenly, there is a static noise upstairs. Jenny jumps, and looks at Eddie)

Eddie: Calm down, baby. I'll go check it out. Stay here and don't move.

(Eddie walks slowly upstairs. He gives Jenny one look, and walks into the room. He fails to see anything, except for the fact that the TV is on. When Eddie closes the TV, the door shuts, causing him to jump. When he tries to open the door, Jenny is heard screaming downstairs)

Eddie: Jenny!

Jenny: Let go of me! Get away! GET AWAY!

(There are struggling noises downstairs, with the voice of Jenny crying, and another voice, who sounds like a beast is chasing her pray. Eddie slams the door, desperately trying to break it open, tears slowly form in his eyes. After a few moments, Jenny is heard screaming something, which is followed by the beast downstairs whining)

Jenny: Take this, you bitch! Get the fuck out of my house!

(The beast cries and growls with pain. The floor is shacking, and there are sounds of screaming and growling echoing everywhere. After a few moments, it all stops and the door opens by herself. Eddie runs downstairs and finds Jenny, who looks like she is about to faint, and the cross on the ground, which is now steaming. Eddie drops the camera, and runs to catch Jenny. He holds her in his arms, and looks at her. Jenny looks exhausted, but she smiles as Eddie carries her upstairs. Eddie comes back, grabs the camera, takes it upstairs and places it in her usual place. He gets in bed with Jenny, and hugs her from the back, kissing her neck)

Jenny: (Whispering with a smile) it's over… It's finally over… (Camera fades as they both fall asleep)

**Hello, people. Don't worry, this is not the final chapter. I will upload the next one, which is the last one, ASAP. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. If you love my story, please review it, add me to your favorite, add the story to your favorite, subscribe to it/me. I wanna thank everyone who gave me reviews, everyone who added me to his favorites, and everyone who subscribed to me. I really appreciate it. Hope it won't take me too long to do the next chapter XD. See you soon :P**


	6. Day 30

**Hello, boys! And girls! And… others XD I'm sorry for the long time it took me to write this chapter. I had both school on my head, writing the script for a movie, and lack of inspiration. Anyway, I hope you'll enjoy the final chapter of the fanfic. I want to thank anyone who subscribed to me/the story, and for all you guys that left me those awesome comments. This might sound cliché, but you are the reason I write this fanfic. Anyway, grab a bucket of popcorn, sit back, and enjoy the last chapter.**

(The camera roles a montage of Eddie and Jenny having fun in various places: They are seen at their pool, the beach, a carnival, a movie theater, and a picnic outside. During the montage they both seem completely in love, and they are clearly happy that the demon is gone. At some point, the camera stops in a morning)

(Day 30 – September 30th, 2011)

(10:00 am. Camera shows Eddie and Jenny sitting in the kitchen. There is a loud song in the background, and they both sit and have toasts when the telephone rings. Eddie turns off the music and goes to answer it)

Eddie: Hello? Yes, this is Eddie Shay. (After a moment) Oh yea, how Ali is? (After a few second) She did what? When? How did she get a knife?

Jenny: Babe, what is it?

Eddie: (Signaling her to wait) Oh… I see. Well, I'm sorry. Well, I will talk to you back later today. Goodbye.

Jenny: (Behind the camera, sounds worried) Baby, what's the matter?

Eddie: Ali was found dead in her room today…

Jenny: What?

Eddie: Apparently she somehow got a knife, and after she went to sleep, she sliced herself.

Jenny: How come they didn't see that she was about to kill herself?

Eddie: She kept talking about "her aunt coming back to haunt her". They thought she was just as insane as usual, and then they found her with a sliced throat…

Jenny: Wait, when she said it started again?

Eddie: About 3 weeks ago?

Jenny: So, about the time we got rid of Katie?

Eddie: So you think that…

Jenny: We sent Katie to her, and she killed her.

Eddie: Shit.

Jenny: (Begins to cry) what are we going to do?

Eddie: I'll talk to Bob and Andy later. Don't worry. (Camera fades away)

**A few hours later**

(16:00 pm. Camera shows Eddie calling someone on the phone, while Jenny's sitting by and watching some TV)

Eddie: (Walking back and forth with a really nervous look) Come on, come on! Pick up the fucking phone!

Jenny: Voice mail?

Eddie: This is the 3rd time. Where the fuck could they go?

Jenny: Eddie, chill. They probably went on some exorcism thing. We'll call them tomorrow, and worst case we'll go to crash at Jake's for a few days…

Eddie: How come I'm the one freaking out and you are all relaxed?

Jenny: I guess that after you hit a demon with a cross you aren't scared of anything.

Eddie: Jenny, I'm so sorry I got you into this whole mess. I'm really am. I wish I never bought this stupid house.

Jenny: Don't worry babe. This will be a great story to tell our kids someday.

(The camera then fades)

**Night time**

(1:02 am. Camera shows Jenny and Eddie sleeping. Suddenly, Jenny gets up. She turns around and stares at Eddie for about 2 hours. Then, she slowly walks downstairs. After 5 minutes of silence, Jenny is heard screaming. Eddie wakes up and runs downstairs. The camera barley records the sounds coming from the second floor)

Eddie: Leave her alone!

Katie: (Speaks with 2 voices: Her normal voice, and another demonic voice echoes in the background) I warned you, mortal. You should have left when you banished me.

Jenny: (Can barley be heard) Eddie… I love you.

Eddie: Please. Please let her go. I promise we will get out of here, and you can have this house forever.

Katie: No, mortal. You must pay. You will give the ultimate sacrifice: Your love!

Eddie: No!

(There is a sound of a knife cutting through flesh, and then footsteps running upstairs. Eddie is seen closing the door behind him, than collapsing on the ground, crying. After a minute, he approaches the camera)

Eddie: She is dead. My beautiful angel is dead.

(Eddie goes near the bed, and draws a knife from under the bed)

Eddie: (With tears) Mr. and Miss. Green, I'm sorry I couldn't protect your daughter. Mom, dad: I love you. From the bottom of my heart, I love you. And Fred, I'm sorry I can never be the brother you'll need.

(Eddie opens the door, than runs downstairs. After a moment, there is a roar, followed by Eddie screaming and the sounds of struggle. After a brief silence, Eddie's dead body is thrown at the camera, knocking it on the side. Katie is seen at the entrance of the room, blood covering her tank top. She slowly approaches the body, kneeling and smelling it. She then notices the camera. She gets closer to the camera, smiling. She stays in that position for a few moments. Then, a shadow forms near the door. Katie approaches the shadow on her hands and knees, and it pets her head. The shadow then becomes a true being. There is a stream of air going from Katie to the demon. After a moment, she stands up with her eyes closed. When she opens them, she screams and tries to back away from the demon. He grabs her with one pincer, and brings her closer to him. His two human-like hands, both have extremely long nails, starts scratching her belly, slowly ripping her stomach open as Katie slowly stops screaming. At some point, she stops moving, and the demon throws her body to the side. The demon looks at the bed, which suddenly catches on fire. Then, the demon looks at the camera. The camera only sees the big, red eyes for a few seconds, before the signal begins to get blurry, and the camera shuts down)

(The camera opens to a news broadcast. An old, white man sits in front of it)

Reporter: Good evening, ladies and gentlemen. On today's news: A triple murder in a house in San Diego. The bodies of Katie Featherston, Jenny Green, and Eddie Leo were rescued from a fire in a small house in San Diego. 2 of the bodies were found with slit throats, while the body of Miss Featherston was found with a ripped open gut. The police are investigating.

(While the reporter talks, there are 2 red dots right above his head)

Report: A body of a little kid was found today in a cave near San Diego. The body seems at least 5 years old. The police are investigating, yet the reason of death seems to be that the little boy or girl was eaten alive.

(The 2 dots glow brighter for a few moments, than vanish)

**THE END**

**Well, this is the end of the fanfic. I hope you enjoyed it. Thank you for all the support and I hope you will see my new fanfic, which might come soon :D**


End file.
